A Burning Desire Part 2
by Dyl01
Summary: Sequal to A Burning Desire. Slash WarrenXWill. Angsty. I Dont own sky high, so dont sue or kill me please disney. thanks. Plz read and review, i have no idea how im going...
1. Chapter 1

A Burning Desire - Part two

Chapter One: Fallout

It had been a week since the funeral, and Warren Peace and Will stronghold had yet to return to school. If they had, they would have heard all of the whispered secret about them. After Will's pulic display of affection at the funeral, the school had been buzzing, wondering if it could be true. If Warren and Will were really together. Monday morning rolled along, and Will got up to go to school. He showered and had breakfast as usual, all the time dreading being back at school and the mountain of work he had to catch up on. After the funeral Mr and Mrs Stronghold deceided it would be a good idea for Will to remain at home with Warren until he felt better. Last night Warren had insisted he was feeling fine, and that he didn't need Will to spend the whole day with him anymore. Will had been a little hurt by that, but he understood how Warren was feeling.

He reached the door, and was startled by a loud thumping behind him. He turned to see Warren running down the stairs, his hair flying in all directions. As he reached the bottom step he smiled his cheeky grin and kissed Will on the forehead.

"Hey baby." he said as he grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder. Will looked at him in bewilderment

"Whats goin on?" Will asked.

"Uh... we're going to school Will. That was the ln remember?"

"Right." he said, and held onto Warrens hand "I just thought you might need some more time to..."

"What?" Warren interupted "to rattle around here alone, thinking about her? No way Stronghold, I'm not just gonna feel sorry for myself"

"Good. I'm glad your gonna be back at school with me."

Warren smailed at Will and kissed him, on the lips this time. He pressed his lips against Will's, his tounge gently pushing Will's lips open. He slid his tounge inside Will's mouth slightly and let out a slight groan. They parted, and Warren smiled again.

"Lets get goin then." he said, and stepped outside.

-

When they arrived at school, Warren could feel all eyes on him. Will stood close, looking a little frightened. Warren scowled at the girls staring at him and turned to Will.

"So, I think they know."

"How?" Will asked. his face screwed up in confusion. Then he remembered. "Layla!"

Will's face went pale and Warrens heart sank. He knew that Will was panicking, that he didn't want others to know about them. Warren felt tears welling up min his eyes, but he blinked them away.

"Is it a problem that they know?"

"Yeah, what about my reputation? My parents, what about them?" Will said, his voice getting louder and more frightened. People began to stop ans stare.

"Your mom fucking knows, everyone fucking knows you dick." Warren pushed Will, while inside his heart was breaking. He turned and began to walk away

"Where are you going?"Will asked

"Somewhere I won embarress you." Warren said over his shoulder. he turned around and looked Will in the eye 'I thought you were differnt Stronghold. But you're just like the rest of them, fucking fake. You really hurt me just now."

Warren turned back and continued to walk towards the school. Will stood watching after him. eventually, the chatter around Will picked up again, and he walked to the steps of the school and sat down. Several students walked past him, some muttering disgusting comments about him and Warren. Will put his head in his hands.

"What am I gonna do?" he asked himself outloud.

"Come into my office for a chat." Said a voice. Will looked up into the eyes of Principal Powers.

end

AN: Yeah, so i started again, but i know where this is going. Im following the Joss Whedon theory where its better when the main characters are unhappy


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Will stepped into Principal Powers' office and had to blink several times to adjust to the bright white light in the room. Principal Powers gestured to a seat in front of her desk, and Will sat down immediatly.He shuffled his feet and waited for Principal Powers to speak.

"Will..." she began, as she sat in her own leather seat "I guess you know why I got you to come and speak with me."

"Is this about Warren?" he asked uncertainly

"Yes Will." she said "As Principal, I hear a lot of whats going on at this school, including the speculation about you and Mr. Peace."

"Oh." Will said simply and looked at his feet.

"Will, its ok. If what I hear is true, it is ok you know."

"Its just.." he began, but stopped

"What Will. You can talk to me about this, it's completely confidential"

Will sighed "I'm expected to be this amazing super hero. The Stronghold three and all that crap. How are people gonna react when they find out I'm...gay?"he

"Some badly, but for the most part, they will be suprised, but eventually get over it." she said.

They sat in silence for a long moment

'Thats what happened to me." she said

Will looked up suddenly, wondering if he had really heard what she had just said.

"Are you?"

"Yes. I am. I came out five years ago and people didn't react well at all at first, but eventually people got used to it and started treating me the way they always had."

She stood up and looked out the window to a nearby tree, where Warren was standing, lighting leaves on fire as they fell to the ground.

"What is this really about Will?" she asked as she continued to watch Warren "Are you afraid of what other people think, or are you afraid of Warren?"

"What!" Will exclaimed 'Why would I..."

"Because this is so new for you, and Warren is very...he's very confident in himself...very sexual." she said akwardly, and turned around to face Will " You have to be sure. Warren feels all emotions feircly, with the same heat that he sends out through his hands."

she looked Will directly in the eye

"He can be dangerous...reckless."

"I know..."

"All I'm saying is that you need to be sure before you commit to him. It's only fair."

Will stood up and walked over to the window where Principal Powers had just stood. He looked out at Warren and felt warm inside. He watched the way Warrens hair blew in the breeze, the way his eyes narrowed and his nose scrunched up when he lit up a falling leaf.

"You're right. That's what he deserves." Will said quietly. "I'm sure. He makes me feel... I"m sure. I want people to know."

Principal Powers smiled at Will and placed a hand on his shoulder.

'It's going to be hard though. you know that don't you?" She asked

"Yeah, but with Warren by my side, it'll be ok." Will said, as Principal Powers ushered him towards the door "Thank you, for this. It helps knowing someone has survived this."

"Your welcome Will. Good luck."

"Thanks." Will said as he stepped outside and closed the door behind him. He turned around and smiled, determined to find Warren and make things right.

end

AN: Hope this is going ok. Any reviews would really help...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

"Warren!" Will called out as he raced across the grass "Warren!"

Warren stopped burning leaves and looked at Will.

"What do you want?" He asked, scowling at Will. He loked dfferent, hurt and defensive, like the Warren he had met on the first day of school. People were just leaving the morning assembly ran by Coach Boomer and stopped to stare at the most talked about guys in school.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry. I treated you really badly and...and Im sorry." he said, mumbling the end part.

"Is that all?" Warren asked gruffly. He was still mad, Will could see that in his eyes, flames danced in the pupils.

'Yeah. Yeah I guess so." He said and Warren scoffed loudly.

"Then what the hell makes this any different to any other times your sorry?" He asked. Warren shot a small bust of flames from his fingertips. He felt the anger boiling up inside of him. "Do you even care about me at all or was this just a bit of fun to you?"

"Of course I care! How can you even say that?" Will asked. He grabbed Warren's wrists and pulled him close "I'm sorry. I was afraid. I'm not brave like you."

"Or maybe you don't want to let people know because...because this isn't a long term thing."

"What?"

"I just worry. Where am I gonna fit into your life when...when you realise I'm not what you want. When you go back to Layla." Warren said. A tear fell from his eye and an down his cheek. He turned and began to walk away.

"Warren!" Will yelled. Warren turned slowly and looked heartbroken.

Will ran over to Warren and pulled his head down to his level. He kissed Warren with more passion than ever before. Their tounges danced as they crushed thir bodies against each other. Warren grabbed Will's hair and pulled him closer, as close as possible. They were both groaning loudly, Will was running his hands over Warrens back, his left hand sliding down to squeeze his ass. The surrounding students let ut a collective gasp, which caused the boys to break apart.

Warren smiled down at Will. His hand held Will's tightly. He turned and looked at the people beside them, watching. Among them were there friends, Layla, Maj, Ethan and Zach. They looked shcocked, some looked disgusted. Warren glared, and they all backed away slightly.

"Look you guys." Said Will "I know this seems weird or whatever, but me and Warren... we go together really well. I love him. And I don't care if that means you guys think of me differently, if you think it makes me a freak or whatever. Because I have Warren now."

Layla stepped forward from the crowd of shocked onlookers. Her hair was done into two tight braids that ran down her back, and today she wore, as usual, all green. She smiled, but tears welled up in her eyes at the same time. She walked over to Will and held his hand.

"Never would have worked between us anyway." she said, and walked away slowly.

Will turned back to face Warre and put his handon his chest. He looked up into Warrens dark brown eyes and let himself be pulled in close to his love. They hugged breifly, and will pulled away and looked straight at Warren.

"Well that worked out well." He said and Warren chuckled slightly.

From the window of her office, Principal Powers looked down on the boys and smiled.

-

A/N: So I have an actual plot coming up, I just needed to get this resolved and get their relationship more into the open. So something big is gonna happen soon and its gonna be a little less about them getting together and more about the cracy goings on at Sky High, and how Warren and Will deal.

p.s Aww Warren!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

The day dragged on slowly for Warren Peace and he was so thankful to be in his last class of the day. He took his usual seat at the back of the class and waited for the teacher to arrive.

"Only one more hour to go." He thought to himself gruffly. Even though he couldn't wait to go home, hero ethics was still his least favorite class. It had taken only a few hours for the news about his relationship with Will to get around every student in Sky High. Warren didn't really care, but he knew it was different for Will. For a start, everyone was far too afraid of Warren to even look at him differently. And Warren knew that Will was going to get the most grief about it. He knew that eventually the news would spread even further, throughout the hero community and eventually to The Commander and Jetstream. Sure, Will's mom was ok with it, but Mr. Stronghold?

Warren groaned loudly at the thought of the way Mr. Stronghold would react.

"Lets count the ways that's gonna go badly." He thought "Lets see, His only son is a fag, no chance of carrying on the Stronghold name. And on top of that, his boyfriend is the son of Barron Battle."

Warren groaned again and let his head hit the table. He looked up sharply as he heard the clicking of high heels on the floor. A woman Warren had never seen before entered the room. She was very tall and thin. Her clean white lab coat hung of her sinewy body. Her dark brown hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail and her dark blue eyes were framed by small half moon shaped glasses. She walked in quickly and went straight to the blackboard. She began writing. Miss Fletcher.

"Hello class!" She said excitedly "my name's Miss Fletcher; I'm the new hero ethics teacher."

She walked over to the desk at the front of the room and sat down the small brown brief case she had been carrying.

'Today, we are going to watch a film."

A sigh of relief and gratitude went through the room, a sigh that Warren was surprised to find himself a part of.

"I have to admit its equal parts education and getting you all to like me." She said and smiled. Warren could tell she was nervous, so he laughed at her less than funny joke. She smiled at him.

"Mr. umm," She looked at a piece of paper, presumably the seating plan "Peace?"

"Yeah." He said, as he changed position in his seat, lounging lazily.

"Could you please shut the blinds?"

"Sure." Warren said. He stood up slowly and walked to the side of the room ignoring the stares from other students.

"So much for staying unnoticed." He thought. He walked along the length of the room, pulling the cords on the blinds as he went. When he got to the front of the room, Miss Fletcher came close to him.

"I've heard a lot about you Warren." She said quietly, with a hint of haughtiness in her voice.

Warren smirked "Congratulations. Having ears is such a rare quality nowadays."

"So you are as fiery as they say. I have something important to discuss with you after class." She said, so quietly that Warren barely heard her.

"Whatever." Warren said and headed to the back of the class, walking with a confident nonchalance, although he felt anything but confidant.

'What the fuck was that about?" He thought "Cuz I really need more drama in my life."

The rest of the class passed slowly, and as the minutes ticked by Warren became more and more nervous, wondering what she could possibly have against him already. Eventually the class ended and was dismissed. Warren stayed in his seat.

"Come here please Mr. Peace" Miss Fletcher said as she shuffled papers around on her desk. Warren walked over and sat on one of the desks at the front of the room. He spread his legs and slouched, giving her an icy look. Warren ad had his share of teachers that hated him, even before hero school. Back in is old elementary school; all of the teachers treated him like crap. And at hero school, the teachers were either scared of him, or his fathers reputation.

"What?" He said, barely moving his lips, his tone flat and uninterested

"I just wanted to let you know how sorry I was to hear about your parents."

Warren was dumbfounded. She had the nerve, to act as if they had died in some terrible tragedy, to put his mother in the same category as the villain that destroyed her. He fumed, breathing heavily. He stood, moving towards the exit.

"I think I should leave."

"Wait!" She called, and Warren turned back wearily. "Warren, look after stronghold."

"What do you mean?" He asked, listening to her truly for the first time.

"Well, your father was evil, but he was also a genius. He had a lot of followers. A certain group actually. I gather they were most disappointed at the incident a few weeks back. And well, when they come after you... "

"If they come after me...they're gonna get to me through him"

"Oh not if Mr. Peace." She said, smiling. She leaned into him, her lips close to his ear, the warmth of her breath on his neck. "When."

Warren backed away suddenly, his eyes wide.

'Are you threatening me?" He felt anger surge through him again.

"Would that be very appropriate?" She said, and slipped past him, out the door. She turned, just before disappearing around a corner and waved to Warren.

He sat back down on the desk, his mind reeling. That definitely sounded like a threat to him. His heart raced as he thought of Will. The thought of anything happening to him made his insides churn. He couldn't let him get hurt; he couldn't lose the only think keeping him sane.

"Ok Warren." He said to himself. "Get a grip."

He turned and walked out the door, determined to find out who was working for his father.

And destroy them.

-

The sky had turned completely black by the time Warren reached his destination. The night air was cold, but Warren ignored the wind stinging his cheeks. He had a mission to concentrate on. The school day had felt like it was taking forever, but it had at least given him time to plan his next move. If he wanted to find out anything about his father, his best bet was to go to wherever his lair was. Finding it would be the hard part. However, he had an idea. As luck would have it, on one of the rare occasions he turned up to hero logic class, and paid attention, the key to finding his fathers old hide away was revealed. Any super villain worth the price of his costume had a lair near the source of their power. Warren's father had controlled fire; so, logically his father would be hiding near Maxville's biggest natural wonder, Mt Vail, the local dormant volcano.

He stood at the base and looked up. Now for the hard part. He ran his hand along the rocky ground, looking for any sign of entry point. He scanned the ground all around him but saw nothing of note.

"This is stupid." He said to himself "I could be here forever looking."

Suddenly, a small silver glint caught his eye. He ran towards the spark and threw himself to the ground near it. Dug into the ground was a small metal plate, that looked like a hand scanner to Warren. He went to put his hand on it, but stopped. The plate was far too small for that. But something inside told Warren this was the key to getting into the lair.

"Key!" He thought suddenly. The metal plate was too small for hands, but not for flames. He lit a small fireball in his hands and aimed it at the metal part of the ground. Sure enough, when it his, the ground beneath him began to rumble. A large fissure opened beneath him, and he jumped away to avoid falling in. The ground stopped quaking and Warren leaned over the edge of the crevice.

Inside was pitch black. Warren set his arm ablaze and looked down. The metallic floor wasn't far below. Warren extinguished his arm and jumped inside, landing awkwardly on the feet. He stood up slowly and looked around. The room he was in was pitch black, but instead of setting himself ablaze again, he felt around for a light switch. Pure evil or not, his dad was a sucker for convenience. He got lucky and felt the switch beneath his fingers.

Warren turned on the lights and immediately drew in a sharp breath. Before him was a huge room, bigger than Sky High's gym. And the room was completely empty, save for a few desks, a computer and several stacks of large boxes. He sighed and moved towards the boxes.

"This is gonna take forever." He thought to himself, and settled himself onto the ground, tipping the contents of the first box onto the floor, and began looking through papers.

-

AN: See, some serious plot emerging there... not just mmmm boys. I dunno if this is coming across the way it is in my head though... reviews greatly appreciated...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five;

"What you gon' do with all that junk?  
All that junk inside your trunk?  
I'ma get, get, get, get, you drunk,  
Get you love drunk off my hump."

Warren winced at the upbeat tune. Will had been playing with his I-pod. For a moment he considered throwing it across the room, but, as he was alone, he decided to listen. If Will liked the Black Eyed Peas, they must be ok.

"My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump!" He sang along. "No Warren! No!" He shouted as he pulled the headphones from his ears. He set down his I-pod, shook his head and surveyed the mass of papers and documents surrounding him on the cold metallic floor of Barron Battles old lair. It had been hours since he had discovered the hideaway, and he was finally gotten to the last pile of papers. So far a lot of it had been useless, just his fathers plans for world domination, secret machine documents and lots of junk. However, the last file he opened had proved rewarding. Inside was a list of names, with their powers next to them. His father's name was at the top of the list.

"He was the leader." Warren said quietly to himself "and they were his followers...just like she said"

He scanned the list of names until he found the one he was looking for. Ange Fletcher. Power: Power theft."

Warren smiled slightly. At least now he knew he wasn't just being paranoid. There were people after him, for what he had done to his father. His followers were gonna come after him, and try to get to him through the things he held close to him. Like his friends. Like Will. He picked up the papers, stuffed them into his jacket pocket and stood up, and walked over to the exit. There was nothing else here of interest. He climbed through the doors and blinked as his eyes adjusted to the darkness that was hanging over the metropolis of Maxville like a thick smog. He sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Why does life have to be so hard?" He thought to himself as he started on the long walk back to is home. The police had finished with the crime scene a long time ago, but Josie Stronghold had insisted Warren stay with them until he felt better. It had been nice, to be around Will and to be around a real family, but Warren needed his space. So tonight he was finally going home.

-

Warren finally reached his home two hours later. His feet ached inside his heavy boots and his eyes were drooping slightly. As he walked across the lawn he noticed the last piece of yellow police tape on his front door. He snatched it off, and ignited it in his hands. He had seen way too much of that in his life. He opened the door and stepped inside, ignoring the lurching feeling in his stomach. The last time he had been here, he had found his mother dead, and killed his father. Warren shook his head dismissively. He didn't have time to think about that. He closed the door behind him and trudged up to the bathroom on the second floor.

As he reached the top of the stairs he looked at his mothers bedroom door. It was open. Warren walked over and for a moment allowed himself to forget what had happened, to imagine his mother sitting in her room, the way she used to be, sitting in front of her mirror, brushing her hair. But no. He closed her door and sighed. He hadn't quite been honest with the others. He really wasn't ok. He had told the others it was ok, he had continued to live his life, working and going to school, wearing the typical Warren hates everything mask he had become accustomed to. But inside he cried. Inside he wasn't living. As much as his mother had changed, she was still his mother, the person he could always rely on, no matter what. And now she was gone, because of him.

"It's not my fault." He said aloud.

But somewhere, in the depths of his mind, a small voice said "Liar. If you had just thought before you ran to Will..."

"No, it's not my fault." He said and walked into the bathroom. He turned on the light and stared in the mirror. The person inside looked so different to the man who had lay on the beach with Will a few weeks earlier. His eyes had big dark circles beneath them, his cheeks sinking in slightly. His long hair was limp and dry. Warren took off his jacket and pulled off the tight black shirt he had been wearing. His chest displeased him even more. Where once was hard, tight muscle, now his chest was softer and less defined. The cuts along his wrist partially covered by his flame tattoos were the only part he recognized.

"Warren you're a mess." He said to the face in the mirror "and Will must have noticed. Time to get back on your feet."

He looked in the mirror for a few more seconds, sniffed loudly and then stripped out of the rest of his clothes. He turned the shower up as high as possible and stepped inside.

-

A/N : So, this is as far as I have got. I have a lot of ideas about whats gonna happen in the rest of this story arch, as well as the next one (having Warren sing my humps really makes me want to do something musical...)

I kinda wanna write for the other characters, Magenta and all them, but im not sure. Any opinions?

P.S Aww, Ange... like my best work buddy! you rock Lil' Lady!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Warren peace stepped out of his shower, wrapped a towel around his waist and stepped out into the hallway, shivering as his bare feet touched the cold wooden floor. He went into his bedroom and closed the door behind him. He sighed loudly, relieved to be back in his bedroom again. Clothes still littered the floor, and Warren grinned when he saw the posters on his walls. He was home. Safe.

Warren flicked off the light and pulled off his towel. he climbed into bed naked, slightly aware that if he went too sleep with his hair wet, it would be crazy in the morning. He closed his eyes and exhaled loudly through his nose, shivering slightly as his body touched the cold silk sheets of his bed. The phone rang,

"What the fuck!" Warren yelled. He considered leaving it to ring, but it could be important, so he jumped out of bed and walked naked down the hallway to the phone.

"One of the many benefits of living alone." he thought. He picked up the phone and held it to his ear. He yawned slightly.

"Hello?"

"Oh hey Warren." Said the voice. It was Will.

"Are you ok? What's wrong? Where are you?" Warren asked hurriedly. His insides tightened. Will wouldn't call so late unless it was important.

"Oh no I'm fine." He said "I just wanted to say hi."

Warren rolled his eyes and ran his free hand through his hair.

"You know, just because your my boyfriend doesn't mean you get to annoy me. I was just about to go to bed." Warren said, pretending to be mad.

"Sorry Ren." Will said quietly. "...are you in pajamas?"

Warren spluttered and laughed down the phone.

"No Will... a little less."

"Boxers?"

"Less..."

Warren smiled as he heard Will giggle down the phone.

"So what's up really Will? It's pretty late." Warren asked. He sat down on the floor and shivered.

"I can't sleep babe. Can I come and see you?" he asked.

A wide grin spread across Warrens face. He stood up again and stretched

"Will.."

"Yeah?"

"This is a booty call isn't it?" Warren said and grinned, feeling both foolish for saying "Booty Call" and excited at the idea.

"No!" Will said loudly. Warren pulled the phone away from his ear and grimaced. " I just wanna see you... and cuddle. You shouldn't be alone on your first night home."

"Ok, want me to come and get you?" Warren asked

"No, I can fly over quickly."

"You know where the house is?"

"Uh... no, you've never taken me!" Will exclaimed "Should I be worried?"

"Nah. its 211 Redington Drive, you will find it easy."

"Oh cool, I think I know where that it."

"Awesome. Hey Will, something's going on at school... I need your advice."

"Sure, we can chat when I get there. ...Oh and Warren"

"Yeah..."

"Don't get dressed."

-

Will Stronghold pulled the laces on his bright red converse all stars tightly before standing up and stepping out of his bedroom window. He floated in the air for a moments and then flew up above the cover of clouds. He shivered slightly, and was glad for the jacket he had put on before he left his home. Will bit his lip excitedly. He had never been to Warren's house before, and he wondered what it was like. Even though he loved Warren, it was hard to imagine him living anywhere nice. But then again, Redington Drive was in a good area.

Will flew fast, anxious to see Warren. The last couple of days back at school had been hard, a lot of work to catch up on, friends to see and teachers to apologize to. He hadn't had a lot of lime to hang out with Warren, and since they had told everyone about being together, it would be nice to spend more time together, doing things couple do. Will giggled while imagining going on a double date with Majenta and Zach.

"Ok, so maybe we will have to work on the couples bonding thing." He thought.

Will flew down lower as he reached Redington Drive, and landed carefully outside Warren's house. He gasped as he got a good look at it. It was huge. Will crossed the lawn quickly and smiled at the garden gnomes sitting next to a large oak tree in the corner of the property. He was sure Warren hadn't realised he could take them away if he wanted to. Will stood back and exhaled loudly. Warren's house really was huge.

All of the lights were off, except for in one room on the third story. He flew up and tapped quietly on the window. Warren sat up from the bed on the other side of the room and smiled his warm, inviting grin. Will blushed a deep red as Warren stood up and walked over to the window, revealing his nudity. Warren opened the window and grinned even more.

"Come on Stronghold, its nothing you haven't seen before." Warren said. He extended his hand to Will, and when he took it, Warren guided Will into the room. He wrapped his muscular arms around Will and pulled him close, sighing as he smelled the younger boys hair.

"I missed you baby." Warren said, before pulling Will into a long kiss.

-

Meanwhile, in another part of Maxville, Majenta stormed angrily out of Pizza Hut, with Zach following closely behind her. The slight wind pushed her long purple fringe into her face.

"Maj!" Zach called. "Majenta wait!"

She ignored him and carried on walking hurriedly. Zach ran up behind her, grabbed her wrist and span her around. Majenta yanked her arm away from Zach.

"What do you think your doing?" She demanded

"What?" Zach said "What's wrong?"

"How could you say that?"

"Majenta come on, we've been together almost a year now, what did you expect?"

"Not that. Really not. Anything but that!"

She began to walk away again.

"But it's true!" Zach called out desperately "I love you."

Majenta froze in place and turned around slowly.

"Zach... save it ok? That's so... mushy. It's just too much. That's more of a Layla word..."

Majenta walked away again, leaving Zach staring at her back in shock.

"Maybe I shouldn't have said it over pizza yo." he said quietly to himself.

-

Will pulled away from the kiss and smiled at his lover. Warren took held of his hand and pulled him over towards the bed. He lay down on the bed and Will straddled his waist. He leaned down and brushed the hair away from Warren's face. He kissed his nose and sat back up straight.

"So what's up War?" Will asked as he wriggled slightly. Warren groaned and placed his hands on Will's hips, holding him steady.

"Oh you know. Actually, I have something I wanna talk about." Warren replied.

"Sure. What's going on?" Will said, wriggling again. Warren smiled for a moment, but then sat up, guiding Will to sit on the bed. He stood up and walked to the other side of the bedroom. He then opened his dresser drawers and pulled out some white boxers and a tight white shirt. He put them on and sat back down with Will.

"Aww, spoil my fun!" Will said and gently punched Warren on the arm. Warren flinched slightly. "Sorry... super strength..."

"Will, it's about the new teacher at school."

"Miss Fletcher?"

"Yeah. There's something weird about her. She...she threatened me."

Will's eyes went wide 'What? What happened?"

"I don't know exactly. She um, she told me my father had a lot of followers...that would come after me... and I guess that means you too." Warren said. He hung his head, ashamed that he had dragged Will into this situation.

"Oh."

"Yeah. Then I..." Warren began, but he trailed off.

'What? You didn't do anything stupid did you?"

"No!" Warren said and stood up. He ran his hand through his hair and started to pace. "I went to Barron Battle's lair. And I found something. I found a list of his associates and their powers. She was on it."

"Oh...well that's not good."

"I know. When's it gonna be over Will?"

Will stood up and wrapped his arms around Warren's waist. He nuzzled into Warren's neck for a moment.

"I don't know." Will said "Lets just see how it goes."

"Yeah. Okay."

"Lets go to sleep, it sounds corny, but it'll all seem better in the morning."

Will took off hiss clothes and got under the covers, while Warren switched off the bedroom lights. He snuggled next to Will. Warren wrapped his arms around Will and kissed his forehead.

"You're right babe. That really did sound corny."

-

AN: Aww. see, adding in the other characters slowly. Maj and Zach are gonna be making more of an appearance, then Layla and well I guess Ethan, even though I didn't like him at all.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Will woke up with a start. He sat up quickly and felt a cold sweat running down his cheek. He turned and looked at Warren. He looked so peaceful when he slept. Like all of the terror and pain he had had in his life was gone. Will loved to watch him sleep. He glanced at the red neon lights of the clock on Warren's bedside table. 3am.

His throat was dry. Will got out of bed, pulled on his boxers and headed to the kitchen. As he turned the corner to walk down the stairway, he stopped, hearing a peculiar sound. Sobbing. Will followed the noise slowly, until he reached the main closet on the first floor. The noise was definitely coming from inside. He turned the knob slowly and opened the door.

Ethan.

Inside the closet, Ethan sat, curled tightly against the wall, his thick black glasses cracked, his shirt torn. He was sobbing and shaking uncontrollably. Will bent down quickly.

"Oh my god Ethan? What happened? Are you ok?" He asked, while reaching out to help the boy. As soon as he touched Ethan's shoulder, he pulled his hand away in shock. It was hot.

"Things aren't always, as they seem." Ethan said, almost inaudibly "You have to look deeper Will. It's up to you."

"What? Ethan you're not making any..." Will began., but stopped when he noticed Ethan's hand, smoking.

"Ethan..." Will said, but before he could say any more, Ethan burst into flames. Will backed away from the heat, and within ten seconds it had stopped. Ethan was dead. Charred beyond recognition.

"Oh my god." Will said. He turned around and vomited onto the creme carpet of Warren's living room.

"You should have expected something like this." Said a familiar voice. Will looked up and saw Layla standing before him.

"Layla?"

"I mean, come one." She continued "What did you think would happen? You're too different, and not in a Buffy and Angel way."

Will stood up, turning away from Layla and walked towards the phone. On his way towards it, he passed Majenta, who was holding a microphone and humming slightly. Will picked up the phone and dialed 9-1-1. Maybe there was still time to help Ethan.

"Wake up." Said the voice on the other end of the line "Stronghold. Stronghold wake up!"

Will sat up suddenly. It had all been a dream.

"Baby are you ok?" Warren said. He put his arm around Will and pulled him close. He began to stroke his hair, while rocking Will slightly and making soothing shh sounds.

"Ethan... he's dead."

"No Will, you had a nightmare, that's all."

"But I saw..." he began, but trailed off "Well, yeah, I guess the Majenta thing was weird."

"Yeah, see, just a dream. Yours safe here with me."

"Promise?" Will asked, while taking one of Warren's hands and squeezing it tightly.

"I promise. I love you Will."

"I love you too Warren. Always."

-

"Wake up baby." Warren said to the sleeping figure of Will "It's time to get ready for school."

"Five more minutes." Will grumbled and pulled the blankets over his head.

"Oh no." Said Warren. He pulled off the blankets, picked Will up and carried him to the bathroom.

"Ok I get the idea." Will said and rolled his eyes. Warren took off his boxers and stepped into the shower.

"Hey!" Will said indignantly "You got me up to sit and wait for you to get out of the shower?"

Warren groaned slightly and shook his head in disbelief "Stronghold, get in here."

Will smiled his cheeky grin as realization dawned on him. He took off his black boxers and stepped into the shower with Warren, immediately pulling him into a tight embrace. He kissed Warren hard on the mouth for a second before traveling down to his neck with his tongue. He licked Warren's neck slowly, causing Warren to moan and throw his head back. Will smiled again, knowing this would be a shower to remember.

-

The next few days of school went pretty uneventfully for Warren Peace. Other than his usual fights and detentions, the week had almost been boring. Friday came, and as the last bell rang, Warren was the first out the door, followed closely behind by Will, Majenta, Zach, Ethan and Layla. As each of them called out to him, Warren began to walk faster. Finally, when he reached the edge of the school, with the gang still following him, he stopped and turned around.

"Now before you say no, just think." Layla said

"No."

"Wait, I didn't even say..."

"You don't have to," Warren interrupted "I'm certain whatever it is will be both embarrassing and pointless."

"Warren," Will said quietly, almost warningly. Warren sighed, remembering the conversation he had had with Will earlier in the week. It mostly went along the lines of "be nice to Layla, This is harder for her than it is for us". Whatever.

"Ok. What?" Warren said while staring at Layla.

"Well, I was... I mean, me and Will were thinking... That we should all come over to your house for... A sleepover." She said hurriedly.

"Oh my god." Warren groaned and turned back to the edge of the school, pretending to step off of it.

"Layla!" Will said while nudging her violently

"I mean movie night!" She said. Layla shook her head dismissively "Not... not sleepover, movie night I mean... much more adult and..."

She paused, withering under the pressure of Warren's steely gaze

"...Hardcore?" She finished.

The group was silent for a moment, each holding their breath, waiting for some sort of reaction. They all breathed a huge sigh of relief when, instead of igniting his hands, he broke out in a huge grin.

"Ok. It was defiantly you saying hardcore that got to me." he said and began to walk to his bus. He stopped and turned back to his friends. "But no Molly Ringwald flicks... sixteen candles will never be hardcore."

Will laughed and yelled out "So seven o'clock at your house."

"Yeah yeah..."

-

"Hey guys." Warren said as he ushered his friends into his home, ignoring the slightly awed sounds they made as they saw where he lived. Will smiled at his supportivly as he passed a pile of videos to Warren. He showed them the way to the living room, where Warren had started a fire and moved in a bunch of blankets.

"Thanks Warren." said Layla "Nice house by the way. Big."

"Yeah man, this is huge for sure. You never told us you was a prince yo." Zach said loudly, after throwing an arm over Warren's shoulder. He pulled away quickly and moved to the door.

"I'll be right back." he said, before leaving the room with Will close behind him. They stepped out into the hallway and Will closed the door behind him.

"What's going on baby?" Will said. He grabbed hold of his hand and lightly stroked his fingers. "You're all grr."

"I'm just really not the sleepover kinda guy you know. Thinking about it, it's really not hardcore..."

"Well, no, but its fun, trust me." Will said.

Warren turned his head away and sighed.

"Come on Warren, these people are your friends. And this is the first time we have gotten to all spend time together since me and you got things going on. It'll be good for them to see we're still the same guys."

Warren pulled away slightly.

"Come on Warren, for me?" Will asked. Warren sighed again before turning back to Will and kissing him softly on the lips.

"Ok. For you." He said quietly.

They walked back into the room together, holding hands, Will grinning wildly. Layla smiled at them, and patted Will on the knee, as he sat down in between Warren's legs on the floor. She then walked over to Warren's dvd player and inserted a disk.

"One for you Warren." she said and threw the case to him. He looked down at it and smiled. "The Crow".

The movie began and Will snuggled into Warren's chest, while Zach yawned to put his arm over Majenta's shoulders. She jerked away, causing a loud laugh from the group.

"Hey Woodstock." Warren said, as he poked Layla in the back. She turned around and smile "Hardcore."

-

After the movie had ended, the group of super kids had sat around, chatting loudly, eating junk food and gossiping about others from school. Will grinned as he watched Warren talking to Majenta about hair dye. He felt strange, seeing Warren like this. He was proud of Warren. Will loved to see him when he was like this, when he dropped his rough exterior and let others into his life. When he was happy, he glowed and it made Will feel warm inside.

Suddenly the clock struck midnight. Ethan jumped up quickly and pulled on his orange converse.

"I gotta go guys, I'm supposed to be home right now." He said while pulling the laces tightly.

"You're not staying?" Warren asked

"Can't," Ethan replied "My mom's still a little over protective"

"I can walk with you then." Warren said.

"I'm ok Warren, but thanks."

"Popsicle come on, it's midnight. You're not walking home alone. Your mom would kill me!" Warren said. He punched Ethan lightly on the arm "lets go."

"Ok. Thanks man." Ethan said before turning to the others "See ya guys!"

A round of goodbyes filled the room. Will smiled at Warren and mouthed "Thanks." before the two exited the room, stepping out into the cool night air.

-End of Chapter-

AN: So, going somewhere with this, I know this chapter seems weird, and just a bunch of "Aww Warren is SO CUTE!" moments, but its more than that. I have a solid plan now.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"Thanks for walking me home man." Ethan said loudly to Warren. He swung his arms by his sides, waiting for a reply.

"No problem man. To be honest, I needed a bit of a break from the super teen fun team back there." Warren stopped walking and looked at Ethan squarely 'I gotta say, it's intense, also whoever gave Zach sugar..."

He ignited his hand and grinned, before quickly extinguishing it.

"You're doing well though man, I kinda expected you to crack when Layla put on the Kelly Clarkson CD.. But nope, you remained totally cool."

Warren held up his hands defensively "Hey, Kelly's got some smooth moves, and I got nothing against her."

Ethan smiled. He had always felt a little uneasy around Warren, never completely sure if he was his friend or not, and whether or not Warren would roast him if he said anything he didn't agree with. But tonight it seemed different. Warren really was their friend and for the first time in a long while, Ethan didn't feel like the awkward nerd that nobody could relate to. Tonight he felt just like one of the guys.

"Warren, can I ask you something?"

"Hmm." Warren paused and thought for a second "Depends."

"Do you love Will?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah. Yeah I really do." Warren said simply.

"That's cool."

"Yeah, adorable." Said a voice for the shadows behind them. Warren turned around quickly, searching for the origin of the sound. A figure emerged from the shadows. Ange Fletcher. Warren moved forward, positioning himself between Ethan and the threat.

"I'm only gonna give you one warning. Leave. Now." Warren yelled.

"Ok." She said. She walked past Warren, knocking into his shoulder as she did. "Oh Warren, on more thing."

Warren turned around to face her. "What?"

"This." She said as she put her hand on Warren's chest, and he other one on Ethan's. Warren felt his chest heating up, erupting into flames. She smiled and let go of him, fully turning to Ethan. She grinned again as flames erupted from her hands, scorching Ethan's skin. He screamed and fell to the ground, as Warren watched, powerless. He tried to ignite his hands. Nothing.

"My powers..."

"Are mine for the moment!" She yelled, barely audible over the sound of Ethan's screams. The flames engulfed him fully.

She stopped. And so did Ethan's screams. He fell to the ground. Dead. The attack had happened in less than a moment. Warren was frozen, his eyes wide, his face pale and his whole body shaking.

"Good luck Peace!" She said, and walked calmly back into the shadows. Warren dropped to his knees, shaking. He reached out to Ethan, but inside knew it was too late. His skin was charred and still hot. Warren shuddered.

"Ethan?" He whispered. He backed away on his knees, leaning against a dumpster, rocking slightly backwards and forwards. He pulled his cell phone fro his pocket and dialed the only number he knew. Wills.

"Hey babe what up?" Will said chirpily as he answered his phone.

Warren tried to speak, but no sound came. His throat was dry.

"Warren?" Will said, sounding slightly worried

"Will."

"What's going on?"

"You need to come now. Something has happened."

"Warren? Where are you?"

"In the ally by that new record store. Will..."

"I'm on my way."

-

Moment's later Will landed in the ally where Warren had called him. He scanned the area quickly and saw Warren, crouched over a figure. He ran over. Ethan. He was burnt... Dead.

"Like my dream." Will whispered to himself. He looked at Warren, who was crouched nearby, shaking.

"Warren!"

Warren looked up at Will. His face was expressionless.

"Warren?" He said, while backing away 'What did you do?"

-

CHAPTER END

-

A:N Yeah, action action. Its 2am, so im tired. May change this a little in the morning, may not. Opinions?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:

..."Warren, what did you do?"

"No! Will no I.. I didn't." Warren said. He scrambled to his feet "Please... "

Warren walked towards Will, but stopped when he saw his boyfriend backing away slowly. Warren's insides twisted in fear as it dawned on him. Will wouldn't believe him, and now he was scared of him, just like everyone else.

"Baby please..." He began, but was cut off by Will shaking his head.

'Don't. Don't even. I can't hear this... more of your lies. God Warren, what the hell happened here?"

"I swear Will, I didn't do it, it was Ange Fletcher. I swear."

"The teacher that pissed you off, stole your powers and killed your friend?" Will said slowly. "Right. God Warren, if you're gonna lie to me, at least make it believable."

Will pulled out his phone and pushed a speed dial button.

"What are you doing?" Warren asked

"Phoning my parents. I'm sorry Warren, but I can't deal with you. I just..." He stopped, blinking back the tears in his eyes. His throat felt dry "I loved you."

"Baby I love you too. Please you have to believe me."

Will spoke into his phone quietly for a moment and then put it back in his pocket.

"I'm sorry Warren Peace. But you need to pay for this." Will said "My parents are coming for you. Just go easy. Don't fight. If you care about me at all, just go."

Warren let a tear fall down his cheek. He took a step towards Will and cupped his cheek. Will flinched and moved away.

"Warren. How could you?"

"I didn't Will. I promise you, It was her."

Suddenly, The commander and Jetstream gently landed in the alleyway. The commander balled his fists, ready to fight.

"Don't bother." Warren said sullenly. His heart was already broken.

-

The next few days felt like months for Warren Peace. The commander and Jetstream wasted no time in taking him to the superhero prison, hidden in the hills surrounding Maxville. He had been stripped of all of his clothes and possessions, and given an orange jumpsuit, which had the name "Peace" printed on it. Warren was disgusted after the guard informed him that it had belonged to his father. After many hours of interrogation, he was lead to his new cell. Hours later, he heard his name called.

"Peace, you got a visitor." called the guard from down the hall. Warren sat up on his small, gray bed. The next thing he heard was hissing and swearing from the other inmates. The figure they were yelling at emerged at the door of his cell. Will.

"Oh god Will!" Warren said and jumped up from his bed.

"Save it," Will said quickly "I'm here to deliver your sentence. The judge thought it would hurt you this way, Guess super villain court is different to regular court."

Warren sat down and looked away "How long?"

"Sixty years Warren." Will said and began to walk away. He stopped, just before he went out of sight. "Warren?"

He looked up "Yeah?"

"Sorry."

-

AN: Yeah, real short, but to me that makes the loss more complete. Warren and Will both understand they are screwed. Also, it may seem like Will is being cavalier or whatever, but for him that's his way to deal with it. He is shutting down, rather than dealing with it. And Warren... he is in shock. The whole, Ethan died in front of him and he feels responsible.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten:

Will Stronghold walked slowly up the path leading to his front door. He hung his head low and scuffed his red Converse All Stars on the ground. He felt lost as he paused outside the door of his house. It had only been two days since his lover murdered his friend and he hadn't been home since he flew to the alleyway. The murder had been covered up, handled by the police department ran by hero's, who hid the worst of super villain evils. If this sort of thing got out into the general public, heroes would be completely denounced. For the most, the public was completely aware, but not for things like this. What Warren did was... unseemly. Will flinched as the image of Ethan's body flashed into his mind.

He unlocked the door, stepped inside and threw his keys onto the small table beside the door. He looked at the photo from homecoming on the wall and felt his eyes well up with tears. Will shook his head and walked slowly up the stairs to his room. Every movement took all of his energy. His limbs felt heavy and his head was hot, throbbing in pain. Will stopped as he saw Warren's jacket sitting on the banister at the top of the stairs.

"He must have forgotten to take it." Will whispered slowly. His voice was strained. He picked up Warren's heavy black jacket and carried it into his bedroom, slightly surprised by how soft it was. He lay down on his bed and held the jacket close to him. The scent of Warren still lingered on it, and as Will breathed it in, he began to sob uncontrollably, and loudly, until his stomach hurt and his throat was coarse. He cried for Ethan, Warren and he cried for himself. He cried until he fell asleep.

-

Will woke up early the next morning. No light shined through the small gap in his curtains and he knew it was no late than five in the morning. He sighed as he sat up, already wide awake before the had even moved. The mornings were like that now. His first thought of the day was always Warren, as well as the last, and most of the ones in between.

He threw his legs over the side of his bed and stood up quickly, stretching silently. He didn't want to wake his parents yet. He couldn't stand the way they were acting around him, both accusingly and sympathetic. His father barely spoke to him, whether he was scared of saying the wrong thing and upsetting Will, or admitting he suspected Warren was bad, Will didn't know. And he didn't care. It all seemed gray now anyway.

Will picked up Warrens jacket and smelled it once more, before throwing it in his wardrobe. He then walked down to the hall and into the bathroom. As he stepped into the shower he shook his head and tried to smile. He promised himself he wouldn't cry today.

-

Warren Peace sat in his cell quietly. In the few days he had been in prison, he had learnt it was better to be quiet. Safer. He looked at the three bare walls around him and hung his head.

"So this is it huh?" He thought to himself sullenly "this is the rest of your life Peace."

He heard heavy boots stomping down the hallway, he hard the metallic din of a baton being pulled across the iron bars of various cells, and banging on the solid doors of the other, more dangerous villains cells. The guard walked down to the end of the hallway and pushed a large red button on the side of the wall.

The cell doors sprang open. Prisoners emerged from their cages, including Warren, and stood by the doors ready to be released into the courtyard, or showers. The groups of men were separated into a few groups, mostly to avoid fights. Warren's group was, first to the showers. He walked quickly to the long row of showers, ignoring others in his group. Even though everyone's powers were neutralized, Warren still didn't like to take his chances. His father had a lot of enemies in the villain community, and naturally, they assumed Warren was the same. This mostly meant that his father's enemies were now his. Even though Warren was very strong, compared to the other guys in prison, he was...Zach.

He walked into the showers, pulled off his clothes and stood under the showerhead furthest away from the others. He turned his back to them and began soaping up his body. After a few minutes, he relaxed; assuming nobody would bother him. He felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Peace?" Said a loud, gruff voice. Warren sighed, stood still for a moment and then turned to face the voice. Standing before him was a man only slightly taller than him, his face covered in tattoos? Warren sighed, squared his jaw and folded his arms.

"Yeah?"

"I heard about your daddy. Him and me weren't good friends." He said, and put his arm over Warren's shoulder "you did me a favor finishing him off Princess."

Warren looked at him with a mixture of amusement and confusion "Princess?"

"Yeah. And I'm gonna look after you while you're here."

"I can look after myself thanks." Warren said and went to turn back to the showerhead. The mans hand flashed in front of his face, blocking Warren from standing under the shower. He turned the young boy around.

"See those guys over there?" The man asked, while pointing out three men standing together whispering quickly, occasionally glancing at Warren. "Your dad is the reason they are in here. You gonna have a lot of enemies, you need someone on your side."

"And what's that gonna cost me?" Warren asked confidently. He had seen enough prison movies to know that if you were confident enough, you could get out of most situations.

"I'm sure I can think of something. I got my eye on you princess." He said, and left Warren, standing alone under the showers. Warren san his hands through his hair and sighed. Prison was going to be hard for him and he knew it.

-

Will stepped off of the school bus, ignoring the concerned looks of his friends. It was Will's first day back at school after a few weeks off. It had been exactly three weeks since he had seen Warren in prison, sitting in his small dark cell, wearing the orange jumpsuit. None of his friends had spoken to hi since Ethan's funeral. Zach blamed him, and the girls were so worried about Will that they couldn't get through a hello without bursting into tears. It made them all so uncomfortable, they stopped coming over. The four of them began to walk the steps together, but alone, each in their own world of confusion and pain. Will stopped, turned to face the others and let out a long sigh.

"Look," Will said, tears already welling up in his eyes "I know you guys hate me right now, and I know you blame me for this. I brought Warren into our lives... and I trusted him. I'm sorry. But Ethan was my friend too, and I'm sorry, but it's not my fault. I loved Warren, and I thought he had changed." Will's voice trailed off, tears falling down his cheeks.

"That's all I wanted to say."

He turned around and climbed the steps quickly, almost running from the others, ignoring the whispers of other students, staring at him. As he ran inside, he slowed down, still trying to ignore the people around him. He waked past Ethan's locker and his stomach turned. Pictures of him covered the area, as well as bundles of flowers. Will stared, feeling his cheeks grow hot and wet with tears.

"He was very popular." Said a cool male voice from behind him. Will turned around. The voice belonged to a man he hadn't seen before. He was dressed in a clean, well-pressed suit. His hair was long, but tied back tightly, letting everyone see his face fully. He was handsome with clear, lightly tanned skin and sleek black glasses framing his bright green eyes.

'He was." Will said quietly. He drew a hand up to his chest and hugged himself slightly.

"It's a tragedy, but it wasn't your fault Will."

"How do you know who I am?" Will asked, still facing the locker

"I looked you up, there was a lot about you in Mr. Peace's file. I'm the new counselor."

"Oh." Will said "you probably get a lot of business after this then."

"Yeah."

"So, who's fault is it?"

"You already know that don't you?"

"Yes"

"Maybe you should come to my office." He said, as he placed his hand on Will's back, guiding him into his small office. Will sat down in a comfortable black chair and shifted uncomfortably.

"Will."

"Mr..." He looked at the plaque on his desk "Roberts"

"Please, feel free to call me Gareth."

"Gareth. I don't mean to be rude, I'm sure you're a great counselor, but I really don't ne..."

"You're being very brave Will." He interrupted "but you don't need to be here. I know it's been a hard year for you. Coming out is always hard, especially when your parents expect so much of you. "

"Oh everyone was cool about that."

"Right, but you must be so...exhausted. Mr. Peace couldn't have been very caring. From what I heard, he was quite domineering. Maybe you should look at this in a positive way."

Will laughed "what? My lover murdered one of my friends. This is positive how?"

"Oh please, don't be offended. I'm just saying, now your safe, safe from an obviously abusive relationship."

"He was never... abusive." Will smiled slightly, the first true smile in a long time "I have super strength, I'm fairly hard to be abused."

"Oh. Of course. I just heard he was fairly uncaring. That's all."

Wills brow furrowed. Mr. Roberts was beginning to make him feel slightly suspicious.

"Will, have you ever considered vengeance?"

"Pardon?" Will said. He stood.

"Well, he did hurt you, maybe you should try hurting him. Fair is fair."

"I'm not like that. That isn't fair. Vengeance isn't justice." Will said "who are you?"

"Oh Will Will Will!" He said, also standing, expressing his words with apparent glee "you are a smart one, Ange said I should be careful with you. Guess I was a little too obvious."

"Ange?"

"I guess you know her as Ms. Fletcher."

Will felt his knees go weak. Ms. Fletcher, the teacher Warren had problems with before he... before the incident. He clenched his fists.

"Don't bother Will. You should know I could squash you immediately. Barron Battle doesn't deal with the weak."

"Barron Battle? What's he got to do wi... His followers. Like Warren said."

Mr. Roberts smiled "Are we all catching up now?"

"You set him up?"

"You got it kiddo. Wow, you put it together a lot quicker than we expected."

"Why? Why are yo telling me this?"

"Because it's my duty. It's not about ruling the world or any of that nonsense. Your faggot boyfriend killed our master. We could have killed him within a minute, but this is so much better. He is in jail now, being beaten and abused on a daily basis, while his boyfriend is out in the world dealing with the mess."

Will felt anger surge through him.

"It's so delicious don't you think?"

"Sure, except for the part where I kill you."

Will moved to punch him in the face, missing by mere inches as Mr. Roberts disappeared suddenly.

"Over here babe."

Will whirled around. Mr. Roberts stood behind him grinning.

"I gave my life to the master. His vengeance has been exacted, nothing else matters now."

He disappeared again, this time leaving the room completely. Leaving Will alone. He sank down to the ground, pale and shaking. He howled at the injustice of it all. He screamed as he kicked he desk in front of him, smashing it into small pieces. He threw chairs and roared until it was all out. Until he felt numb again.

"Will?" Said a voice from the door. It was Principal Powers.

-

AN: Hmm, big chapter, a lot going on. But hey, now we all KNOW Warren didn't do it. I hope the word Faggot didn't offend anyone, but before using it I thought, hey I am one, I should be able to say it whenever I want.

Review would be awesome!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven:

"Will?" Said a voice from the door. It was Principal Powers.

"Principal Powers. Please you have to help me!" Will screamed. He jumped up and ran over to her "Please, it's Warren, he didn't do it!"

"Oh. Oh Will." She said, sounding sympathetic. She put her arm over Will's shoulder "I know it's hard, but you have to accept what's happened. The man you loved is gone."

"No you don't understand." Said Will jerking away from her quickly. "It wasn't Warren, he was set up."

Principal Powers sighed. She had seen something like this coming, but even so, the level of desperation in Will's voice lead her to listen.

"Ok Will, what do you think happened?"

"It was Roberts... that counselor guy."

Principal Powers looked confused. Will's eyes widened in surprise as he realized, Mr. Roberts wasn't a counselor, and he came here for this.

"Will we don't have a staff member by that name at Sky High."

"I know... I know," Will said as he started pacing the room "Ms. Fletcher though. She is involved somehow."

Principal Powers sighed again before saying "Will. I knew this would happen. Warren had a problem with Ms. Fletcher, the way she taught or something. I don't know what he has said to you, but she is a good woman and..."

"NO!" Will interrupted. "Roberts told me too. He told me they were involved in this. Please you have to help me, we have to go and get Warren. He doesn't belong there."

"Will. I'm sorry, but I can't act on the word of an emotionally distressed teenager and a mystery man I have never seen. I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do."

"I will find a way to save him. You know that right?"

"I know you'll try." She said solemnly "and I also know you'll fail."

Will looked up at her defiantly "You're wrong." he said.

He picked up the remaining unbroken chair and threw it at the window. It smashed and Will flew out, just missing Principal Powers barely audible "Good luck Will"

-

Will flew to the only place he knew. He flew home. He had to stop and think before he went ahead. There had to be something, anything that could tie Ange Fletcher and Gareth Roberts to Ethan's death. His parents had seen the autopsy files, but all they would tell him was that Warren was the killer. Maybe there was something else in it. He couldn't know until he saw the reports, which, meant breaking into the coroners office.

He unlocked the door and went inside, to change. His red shirt and bright blue jeans were a little too eye catching for breaking and entering. He climbed the stairs quickly and ran into his room. He quickly stripped and opened his closet, retrieving the only black shirt and pants he owned. After putting them on, he went to close his closet door when something caught his eye.

Warren's jacket.

He picked it up and slipped it on. It was a little big, but it fit him ok. It made him feel strong. Well, emotionally strong anyway. He slipped his cell phone into the inside pocket and stopped, his hand had touched something in the pocket. Papers. He pulled out the folded papers and looked at them carefully. The first was a bank statement, which Will threw on the bed. The next was a picture of him. Will's heart flipped and it took everything he had to keep from crying. He put that back in the pocket. Will looked a the last piece of paper and felt sick. It was the list of names Warren had gotten from his fathers lair.

He scanned the list quickly and saw what he was looking for.

Gareth Roberts, power, teleportation.

further down the list he read

Ange Fletcher, power, power theft.

Will drew in a sharp breath. This was the kind of proof he needed, but he knew it wasn't enough to free Warren. The police would just say Will had made the list himself. They needed to find the lair and look for themselves,.

Which meant a trip to Warren's prison cell.

-

Will landed outside the prison after flying there as fact as possible. He went into the foyer of the building and up to the front desk. Behind him were two members of the super police, and the judge that had sentenced Warren.

"Hello." greeted the young blonde at the desk "How can I help you?"

The judge stepped forward, looking intimidating even outside the courtroom. He leaned forward over the counter.

'We need to see Mr. Peace" He said slowly. His accent was that of an upper-class British gentleman. It commanded respect.

"Of course Judge Ryder." She said, pressing a small button on the wall.

The floor beneath them bean to lower slowly, and before long they were on another floor, far down beneath the ground. Rows and rows of cells lined the walls. As they started to walk towards Warren's cell, Will noticed some familiar faces in the other cells. Speed and Lash were in Cells right next to each other.

"Hey Stronghold!" Speed yelled out when he saw him "Finally looking on the dark side of life huh?"

"Bite me lard ass." Will said, causing Lash to burst out laughing. Will had no time for confrontations. As he neared Warren's cell, his insides froze. He was scared. He stepped in front of the cell door.

Inside, Warren sat on the small cot. He hadn't noticed them, or if he had, he showed no sign of it. His hair was a little longer. Will gasped when Warren looked up from the floor to look at them. His face was covered in bruises and cuts. But what scared Will more was the expression he wore. It was blank and emotionless. Warren had given up.

"Hey Warren." Will said quietly "I came to help you."

Warren laughed. Even his laugh sounded hollow. "Sure" he mumbled.

"Warren, we need to know where your fathers lair is."

"Why?"

"So we can look for more evidence linking Ange Fletcher to Ethan."

Warren's expression brightened. He looked at Will carefully. He brushed the hair away from his eyes, flinching as his fingers touched bruises.

"So you believe me?"

"Yeah. I'm so sorry Warren. I know you could never forgive me but..."

"you're right. I can't."

Warren turned t look at the judge. "You got a pen? Cuz here's how you get there.

-

Three days later, it was over. The guard led Warren out of his cell and into the front foyer to collect his things. Evidently the judge and other officials had found enough evidence in his fathers lair to clear his name. The government gave him three thousand dollars. Evidently they decided one thousand for each week was adequate penance.

Warren stepped outside, feeling the wind whip through his hair. The feeling of freedom was amazing. He closed his eyes and breathed in the fresh air.

"Hey." Will said meekly. He was standing beside Warren, looking up at him, and smiling. "I missed you."

He reached over and took Warrens hand. Warren jerked away.

"Warren..."

"No Will, what did you think would happen? I'd get out and we could go around pretending nothing had ever happened? I can't do that now. I can't be the same person."

"We can sort through all this."

"No. There is no we. It's over."

"What."

Warren turned and started to walk away, leaving will standing outside the prison. Before he was even a meter away, he turned back.

"You could have believed me. But you didn't. If you loved me, you would have."

"It's not that simple." Will pleaded

"That's the thing Will. If you love somebody, it is that simple. It's always that simple."

Warren turned away again and walked away. Will watched silently as Warren walked away into the distance.

-

AN: Well yay, Warren's out of jail, but oh dear, now they are in worse shape than ever. REVIEWS?

This is the end of A Burning Desire pt 2, but a new story following on from here will be started, but under a different name and stuff. The next story is gonna be a little less intense and a little more fun, hope you all stick around for it.

p.s fun fact, all my bad guys are named after people I work with (well not the last names. and I love them all really)


End file.
